


Рисующая дождь

by Kimatoy



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimatoy/pseuds/Kimatoy
Summary: — Ты должна научиться рисовать дождь, — сказал он однажды. — Нельзя рисовать только Свет. Дождь тоже прекрасен.





	Рисующая дождь

— Ты должна научиться рисовать дождь, — сказал он однажды. — Нельзя рисовать только свет. Дождь тоже прекрасен.

Ей не хотелось рисовать дождь. Ей вообще не хотелось рисовать. Каждое утро она брала вязовый этюдник, обломки сухой пастели, листы мелкой наждачки, несколько лоскутов замши и уходила подальше от дома. Чаще всего она рисовала сосны. Тревожные и успокаивающие, маленькие, только вылезшие из земли, и огромные, с потрескавшейся корой, истекающие смолой. Сосны, пронизанные светом: искрящимся в янтарных каплях смолы, путающимся в ветвях, гаснущим у корней. Иногда она уходила подальше и рисовала озеро: сиреневое и оранжевое небо, блики в воде, изломы базальта.

Она не любила рисовать. Но любила думать, что когда она уходит, остается тот, кто сторожит ее дом. Пока ее дом сторожат — есть куда возвращаться. И раз ему хочется, чтобы она рисовала — она будет рисовать. Ему хотелось, она знала это. Это он дал ей когда-то вязовый этюдник, наждачные листы и пастель — тогда еще не обломки, а длинные красивые палочки. Он улыбнулся, когда она принесла ему первый рисунок: бордово-оранжево-синее небо, на фоне которого казались почти черными величественные ильмы. “Ты хорошо рисуешь свет”, — сказал он тогда. “Свет нарисовать почти невозможно, — сказал он, когда она показала ему второй рисунок: капли росы на траве и в шляпках россыпи лисичек, — но ты прекрасно справляешься”.

“Ты должна научиться рисовать дождь”, — сказал он ей. Но дождя на их земле не бывало.

Через несколько дней она, смотря на воду, пыталась представить, что же такое — дождь. Он рассказывал ей: дождь — это когда вода льется с неба. “Капли воды с неба, — объяснял он, — много-много капель воды, долго-долго, от утренних сумерек — до вечерних”.

Она пыталась научиться рисовать дождь.

Она набирала воду в ладони, давала ей просочиться между пальцев.

Она приносила воду к деревьям, давала ей стечь по ветвям.

И рисовала, рисовала, рисовала, целыми днями: вода на деревьях, вода на траве, вода на пальцах, вода в волосах, на губах, на глазах.

— Это не дождь, — говорил он каждый вечер, просматривая новые рисунки. С силой проводил ладонью по наждачке, размазывая пастельные капли воды, и она видела в получившемся смешении красок: действительно, не дождь. Небо в солнечных переливах, гладь озера, в котором отражаются облака, мох на базальте.

И свет, много-много света, пронизывающего все, что она нарисовала за день.

Она решила: раз не может нарисовать дождь — попробует сначала нарисовать ветер. Ветер бывал на их острове, она сотни раз видела, как гнутся деревья, как по воде бегут волны. Она понимала: нарисовать просто движение деревьев — мало. Надо сделать так, чтобы в пастельных штрихах был виден ветер. На первом листе от ее попыток остались длинные белые полосы. “Будто ты смотришь на мир из-за полупрозрачной занавески со складками”, — прокомментировал он, никак не отметив, что она прекратила попытки нарисовать дождь. На втором листе она и сама не смогла бы угадать, что же должно было быть изображено. Получились — разноцветные полосы, мешанина розового, сиреневого, желтого, белого, зеленого, синего… Их мир — перемешанный, перетасованный, спутанный. “Это опять свет, из которого состоит наш мир”, — сказал он.

Она день за днем уходила на берег, смотрела на соседние острова, думала, что, может быть, стоит попросить его сделать лодку и потом пройтись по всем-всем шхерам, чтобы увидеть что-то новое, иное, пока неизведанное. Быть может, тогда…

Он согласился неожиданно легко. Срубил несколько сосен, распустил их на доски. Но сказал: придется подождать. Дерево должно подсохнуть. Не стоит спешить, сказал он. Пока древесина сушилась, он шил ей одежду для похода, сколотил небольшой тренажер, чтобы она училась грести — пусть пока и на суше.

Она все равно уходила каждое утро. Садилась на берегу и все пыталась нарисовать ветер. Однажды она его поймала: хаотичные потоки воздуха у земли, пытающиеся унести неизвестно куда весь ее мир. В те вечерние сумерки он смотрел на ее рисунок гораздо дольше обычного. Смотрел — и молчал. Пожалуй, впервые он никак не прокомментировал ее рисунок, просто отложил его в сторону.

На следующий день она снова нарисовала ветер. И на следующий. И на следующий. Он молчал, только все упорнее заставлял ее тренироваться, и в конце концов она не выдержала. Расплакалась, вцепилась в его рубашку, настаивая, требуя, чтобы он объяснил свое молчание.

— Присмотрись, — только и сказал он.

Она поняла: ни разу она не пересматривала нарисованный ветер. Это было необычно: она спокойно могла смотреть на свет на рисунках, но ветер — ветер ее пугал. Она все же заставила себя снова достать наждачные листы и попробовала взглянуть на них, не позволяя себе волноваться. Она просматривала лист за листом, пока не поняла: ей не хватает дыхания, пальцы дрожат.

На рисунках ветер разрушал ее привычный мир, менял его, превращал из настоящего в никогда не существовавшее. В том, новом мире, не было привычных ей вещей, не было их дома, не было сосен, базальта и воды, безумно-прекрасного неба над головой. Ветер превращал все это в свет.

— Твой ветер возвращает мир к первоначальной природе реальности, — ответил он на ее испуганный вопрос. — Первосущность бытия, невозможная в нашем мире.

Она успокоилась. Раз то, что пытается сделать ветер на ее рисунках, невозможно, то их мир останется цельным. Настоящим. Но ветер рисовать прекратила. Она снова носила воду в ладонях, смотрела, как она стекает вниз, и пыталась представить, что же такое дождь. Впрочем, вместо дождя выходило все то же: свет и ветер. Ветер разрушал их мир, превращая его в сплошной свет.

Однажды утром он отвел ее к одному из каменных языков, выдававшихся в воду, и показал лодку. Запах сосны смешивался с запахом масла в уключинах, запасные весла были надежно приторочены к внутренней стороне бортов.

— К сожалению, ты можешь нарисовать только то, что действительно видела, — сказал он. — Хорошо, что ты попросила сделать лодку. Ты должна уйти, уплыть туда, где сможешь увидеть дождь. Когда увидишь его, поймешь, нарисуешь — тогда вернешься.

Она села в лодку, взяла в руки весла. Ей не верилось, что вот это — их прощание. Она, конечно, вернется, но сейчас — она уходила, надолго, как никогда раньше. Ей казалось, прощаться надо иначе. Говорить что-то, прикасаться друг к другу. Но он молчал, смотрел на озерную гладь, ждал ее отплытия.

Мягко двигались уключины, солнце грело спину. Она уходила все дальше и дальше от их дома. Первый привал она сделала в вечерних сумерках. Достала из лодки приготовленный им рюкзак, растянула на берегу тент, разожгла костер. Любовь к огню ей привил он: хотя рядом с огнем было слишком жарко, но ему нравилось вечерами смотреть, как пляшет пламя по сосновым дровам. В утренних сумерках она продолжила свой путь.

Она изучила все шхеры. Она видела утренний туман, скрывающий гладь воды, ельники-черничники со сплошным покровом блестящих зеленых мхов, видела липы, клены, протоки, заросшие камышом и рогозом, видела базальтовые бараньи лбы, сине-зеленые водоросли, тянущиеся к веслам из глубины. В один день она поняла, что сама не заметила, как покинула озеро. Одна из проток оказалась рекой, вытекающей из озера. И теперь течение уносило ее все дальше и дальше от дома.

Бесчисленные дни спустя река впала в море; она жадно впитывала все, что видела вокруг, и впервые в жизни пожалела, что не может все это зарисовать — этюдник, листы, пастель и замша остались дома. Идти по морю на маленькой лодочке ей было слишком страшно, и она решилась: оставила лодку у берега и пошла дальше пешком.

Она видела золотые поля с тяжелой спелой пшеницей и бесконечные зеленые луга с ровной травой; поднималась в седые горы с ледяными шапками и смотрела на мир с их вершин; ломала в руках остро пахнущие листья эвкалипта и сжимала мякоть спелых дынь; вдыхала зной пустынь и болотные туманы. Она уходила все дальше и дальше на юг, даже не пытаясь считать, сколько прошло дней с того мига, как он оттолкнул ее лодку от их острова.

Однажды она увидела воду, падающую с неба, и обрадовалась: значит, она все же нашла дождь. Но поднявшись выше по рельефу, поняла: не дождь. Всего лишь вода, падающая сплошным потоком с высокого каменного уступа.

Дождей не было.

Иногда она задумывалась, как же она вернется домой. Она не была уверена, что сможет найти дорогу назад. Слишком много дней прошло, слишком много вечерних и утренних сумерек, слишком много земли и воды лежало между ней и их маленьким островом. Она только надеялась: она сможет еще раз увидеть серо-сиренево-голубую воду озера, зеленый блестящий мох, высокие сосны, тянущиеся в небо, шхеры и фьорды. Она представляла, как он каждое утро выходит на каменный язык, от которого она когда-то отчалила, и вглядывается в туман, надеясь: сейчас из-за поворота покажется ее лодочка.

Она искала дождь. Но идя через сизо-зеленую степь, ловя рукой травинки, вдруг поняла: ему вовсе не надо было, чтобы она нарисовала дождь. Ему надо было от нее совсем иное — чтобы она увидела мир в его невообразимом многообразии и принесла этот мир в их дом. Она вернется и будет каждое утро брать в руки вязовый этюдник, обломки сухой пастели, листы мелкой наждачки, несколько лоскутов замши — и рисовать, рисовать. Рисовать, чтобы показать ему, никогда не покидающему их дом: мир прекрасен, огромен, пронизан светом, соединяющим их души с землей, светом, составляющим суть мира.

Она повернула назад.

Лодку она не нашла. Бессмысленно даже надеяться было, что за время, пока ее не было, лодку не унесет водой. Она помнила, как он строил лодку — и сделала все то же самое. Доски, ожидание, веревки, смола. Уключины натужно скрипели, когда она проворачивала в них весла, но плыть получалось. Когда она увидела родные шхеры — не удержалась. Закричала от радости и восторга: она вернулась домой.

Она помнила каждый остров, каждую протоку. Здесь ничего не изменилось, все так же шумели сосны и ели, все так же подсвечивало солнце озеро, отражаясь в нем, стирая линию горизонта: смотри вдаль — не поймешь, где заканчивается вода и начинается небо.

— Ты не нашла дождь, — грустно сказал он, когда она вошла в дом. — Не увидела его, а значит, не сможешь нарисовать.

Ей хотелось ответить, что зато она увидела множество иного, хотела нарисовать ему мир во всем его разнообразии, сотканный из света. Вместо этого промолчала.

Все пошло, как было до ее отплытия. Каждое утро она уходила рисовать, он оставался в доме. Ей было мучительно непонятно, почему же он так хотел, чтобы она нарисовала дождь, почему его не устраивает то, что она действительно может показать ему. И как она, прожив с ним огромное количество дней бок о бок, могла так ошибиться, подумав, что он хочет, чтобы она принесла огромный мир в их маленький дом.

Постепенно с ее рук сошли мозоли от весел, ноги отвыкли от походных ботинок. Все было как раньше, она рисовала, он стерег дом, пока он не сказал в оранжевых вечерних сумерках: “Ты должна научиться рисовать дождь. Лодка ждет”. Она не спорила. Она никогда с ним не спорила.

На этот раз она взяла с собой этюдник, пастель, наждачный альбом и замшу. Решила: будет рисовать по пути. Быть может, именно этого ей и не хватило, когда она уходила в прошлый раз. Быть может, надо было нарисовать противоположность белой пустыни или попробовать увидеть дождь в горном водопаде.

На этот раз он не провожал ее. Обошелся коротким кивком, когда она выходила из дома.

Лодка скользила по озеру, и она уже почти направилась к реке, по которой сплавилась в прошлый раз, но передумала. Через несколько дней лодка ткнулась носом в пологий берег острова на самом дальнем от их дома конце озера. Она села на берегу, достала этюдник и принялась рисовать: привычное озеро, привычная вода, привычное небо. Все то же, но с иного ракурса. Но теперь ей некому было показать, что получается, поэтому в вечерних сумерках она просто брала в руки очередной рисунок и пыталась представить, что он сказал бы о нем. “Ты пытаешься обнажить суть нашего мира”, — сказал бы он на легкие штрихи пастели, уносящие всю воду из озера и показывающие дно проток. “Ты чего-то боишься”, — нахмурился бы он, увидев, как растворяются, перестают существовать в потоке света высоченные сосны.

“Ты должна нарисовать дождь”, — сказал бы он спустя половину пачки листов.

Она не знала, как это сделать.

Потом вспомнила: он сказал ей, что она должна уйти. Но ее мир всегда был рядом с ней. Когда она шла по горячей белой пустыне, она вспоминала розово-сиренево-алое небо над озером. Когда прикасалась к белой коре березы, мечтала вместо этого вдохнуть запах теплой сосновой смолы. Когда забиралась на вершину горы, мечтала снова увидеть сине-зеленые водоросли, тянущиеся со дня рядом с каменным языком.

И всегда ее целью было вовсе не нарисовать дождь. Всегда, изо дня в день, целью было возвращение домой.

Она поняла: на самом деле она до сих пор не ушла.

Она долго смотрела на озеро, туда, где был их остров, их дом.

Потом скинула с плеч шаль, стянула платье, вошла в воду. Ноги скользили по базальту, покрытому тонким слоем ила, но она упрямо шла в сторону дома, заходя все глубже, пока перед глазами у нее не осталась только вода. От ее шагов ил поднимался вверх, делал воду не привычно-прозрачной — мутноватой. Вода окружала ее, и не было вокруг ничего, кроме воды и базальта под ногами. Ей стало легко и спокойно. Теперь она знала — она никогда не вернется. Их дом, родной, привычный, остался в прошлом.

Она вышла из воды, села на скомканную одежду, достала из сумки старый вязовый этюдник с растрескавшимся уголком, обломки сухой пастели, листы мелкой наждачки, несколько лоскутов вытертой замши. Провела четкую синюю линию — границу озера и неба. Наметила контуры облаков и волн, растушевала линии замшей. Отложила темно-синий, бирюзовый, желтый, розовый, белый обломки — ими она решила передать воздушность облаков. Взяла в руки цвета трилистника, болотного мха и мирта, чтобы нарисовать основу волн. С силой провела по листу, голой рукой — как делал он, размазывая пастельные капли воды. И с удивлением увидела — кожа содралась, на ладони выступила кровь. Она уже и забыла, что такое кровь. В их мире не было крови.

Раньше не было.

— Это место будет нашим домом, — сказал он когда-то бесконечно давно, в самый первый их день на их острове. — Тут не будет ни боли, ни страха, ни крови, ни ночи, ни ненависти, ни снега. Ничего того, что может расстроить или испугать.

Она жила в доме, который он построил для них двоих — единственных живых в мире. Иногда спрашивала его о том, чего сама не знала, просила, чтобы он объяснил: что такое боль? что такое ночь? что такое ненависть? Он чаще отмалчивался, чем отвечал.

Смотря на кровь на своей ладони, она пыталась понять, что происходит, почему в их мире снова есть кровь. Но спросить было не у кого.

Еще не нарисовав озерную воду, она дорисовывала небо: темно-синий и розовый, бирюзовый и желтый цеплялись за зерна листов, отражая пронизанные светом облака. Потом взяла белый обломок и легкими штрихами сверху вниз начала намечать дождь и просветы.

Она рисовала, не замечая, что мир замер, будто облегчая ей работу. Не дул ветер, не перешептывались высокие сосны, устремленные в небо. Только начало темнеть небо на горизонте. На лист с неба упала крупная капля. Она не обратила на это внимания, продолжая рисовать. Лишь изредка она смотрела на пейзаж, почти равнодушно отмечая: где-то там, далеко — сплошная темень и стена воды от неба до озерной глади, белые барашки волн…

Стена дождя приближалась, будто стирая все то, что было за ней, пустыни и степи, горы и поля. В конце концов она увидела, как растворяются деревья и камни, попадая под дождь, перестают существовать, и на их месте остается только свет.

Мир возвращался к первоначальной природе реальности, первосущности бытия. Она не хотела думать, что будет, когда дождь дойдет до ее ног.

— Ты все же научилась рисовать дождь, — на ее плечо легла обжигающе-горячая рука. Она обернулась, отрывая взгляд от дождя и рисунка. Он стоял у нее за спиной, смотрел вдаль, слегка грустно улыбался.

— Я думала, ты сторожишь наш дом, — ответила она, и обломок пастели цвета шепота раскрошился у нее в пальцах.

— Нет смысла сторожить то, что исчезло из реальности, став светом, — он не двигался, безотрывно смотря на остановившуюся в нескольких метрах от них стену дождя. — У меня осталась последняя просьба. Доделай рисунок до конца.

Она огляделась, посмотрела ему в глаза, спросила:

— И тогда ты построишь нам новый дом?

— Конечно, — легко согласился он. — Рисуй, — сказал он, поцеловал ее в макушку и отошел на несколько шагов назад.

Она посмотрела на крошки пастели на пальцах — это был последний обломок цвета шепота. Впрочем, у нее оставался еще кусочек цвета утреннего тумана и почти целая палочка цвета небесной дороги. Она рисовала воду — озерную, дождевую. Когда дождь замер в десяти сантиметрах от ее ног, она остановилась, отложила пастель, обернулась. Вокруг был только дождь и свет, да под ногами — клочок базальта, покрытого мхами, маленький островок — не больше метра в диаметре. Его, обещавшего ей новый дом и просившего нарисовать дождь, не было.

Она протянула руку к стене дождя, ловя капли, потом сделала шаг вперед, позволяя изначальному свету и дождю накрыть ее с головой.

Память взорвалась, раскрывая то, что раньше было скрыто. Перед ее глазами проносились рисунки, которые она сделала раньше, до того, как они поселились на острове посреди шхер. Сначала были масло, холст, растворитель, кисти — из жесткой щетины и мягкого беличьего меха. По его просьбе она когда-то нарисовала свет, заливающий мир своим присутствием — и подменила им первооснову бытия. По его просьбе она потом нарисовала мир, в котором были деревья и травы, кусты и камни, песок и ил — но не было живых. Он говорил, что им вдвоем будет лучше, только вдвоем, навечно наедине — и она верила. Тогда они жили в маленьком доме в предгорьях. Вечерами и ночами сидели у камина, он обнимал ее и говорил: это их мир, навечно, на двоих, только на двоих. Они грели у огня озябшие пальцы, смеялись, и она верила: теперь-то, когда мир — свет, когда никто не посмеет даже помыслить их разлучить, все наладилось, непременно, безусловно наладилось. А потом он принес в их дом пастель — не сухую, масляную. Сказал: “Знаешь, почти все хорошо, но тут слишком холодно. Ты должна нарисовать тепло”. И она рисовала, тогда она еще любила рисовать, тогда она еще любила его… Вместе с холодом из мира ушли и частички их душ и памяти — то, что в них любило греть озябшие пальцы у огня, устраивать пикники под толстым пуховым одеялом, заставляло искать тепло друг в друге. Сейчас, стоя под дождем, она понимала: на самом деле терять себя они начали еще раньше, когда он впервые попросил ее нарисовать свет. И с каждым разом теряли себя все больше и больше. Она теряла больше, чем он, будто каждая серия картин заставляла ее память отключаться. Когда она приходила в себя, она помнила лишь его. Он брал ее за руку, приводил в новый дом.

Но сейчас она помнила каждую его просьбу. Каждый его приказ. “Ты должна научиться рисовать дождь”, — сказал он. И пообещал построить им новый дом. Она не была уверена, что он не исчез так же, как исчезал на ее глазах мир, но хотела верить. В конце концов, она много веков была единственной, кто продолжал верить в него. И быть может, именно ее вера давала ему возможность быть.

— По твоей просьбе и воле я дорисую дождь, — прошептала она, в последний раз прикасаясь к вязовому этюднику и беря в руки пастель цвета ангельского падения.

Когда она сделала последний штрих, капли дождя упали на рисунок. Становясь частью света, она успела понять: именно так и выглядит торжество абсолютного добра и справедливости. Свет, пронизанный дождем, и ничего более. Мечта любого бога.

— Так будет всегда, — сказало то, чем стал он. — Нам больше не нужен дом, нам больше не нужен мир. Мы становимся частью идеального.

Она была готова принять эти слова, как принимала другие его слова тысячи жизней подряд. Но поняла: она не умеет с ним говорить. Не умеет объяснять, что нужно ей. Она всегда была его пастелью, ей он превращал мировой лист в то, что ему хотелось видеть. Пастель не умеет разговаривать. Она может только оставить штрихи на наждачном листе.

Она взяла свет в свои руки и превратила его в озеро, в базальт, в сосны и небо, в яркое солнце и звезды, в смех и ночные тени, отблески костра, жаркие пустыни и ледяные полюса. Она рисовала мир, такой, в котором ей хотелось бы жить, пока не поняла: тот, кто сторожил их дом, ей больше не нужен. В ее мире не будет того, кто заставит другого обнажать сущность мироздания, того, кто заставит другого провести тысячу жизней, не помня себя и уничтожая мир.

Она шагнула в свой мир и улыбнулась, увидев нерпу, греющуюся на каменистом рифе.


End file.
